1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile equipment which has a function of automatically generating receiver image signals indicative of information of receivers to which a data of an original document is to be sent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sending the data of an original document with use of a facsimile equipment, conventionally, there has been usually sent the address data of a paper sheet on which the address of a receiver is written, together with the original document data.
For this reason, it has been necessary for the operator to separately prepare a paper having the address of a receiver thereon prior to sending the original document data. In the case where the receiver is always the same, the once prepared address paper can be advantageously used not only once but a plurality of times. However, when it is desired to send the data of an original document to a plurality of locations or receivers as in a multi-address communication and such receivers vary in combination each time such data sending operation is made, i.e., when the data sending operation is based on a so-called discrete multi-address system, or when it is desired to send the data with only a part deleted or added to receivers that are previously registered as a group; it has been necessary that the operator separately prepare individual papers having the different addresses of the receivers written thereon.
In this way, when it is desired to send data to any combinations of receivers, the conventional facsimile equipment has required the individual papers separately for each combination o send them together with the original document data.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a facsimile equipment which eliminates the above defect in the prior art and which allows automatic preparation, edition and transmission of receiver image signals indicative of the information of previously registered receivers, together with the image data signal of an original document.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a facsimile equipment capable of preparing a cover page corresponding to each receiver in multi-address communications.